1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a railing assembly and more particularly to uprights for railings.
2. Prior Art
Canadian Pat. No. 619,682 is directed to a composite wood and metal rail structure. The wood facing is held to the metal post by a screw and the screw is hidden by a spring clip. The wood is not used as a reinforcing means for the post and is not glued to it. The hole in which the screw is inserted is not automatically covered by a wood facing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,374, a hand-rail structure comprises: a pair of spaced posts, made of metal to define a space for receiving wood filler pieces. A bolt which holds the posts together needs to be hidden by a press-fit plastic cap.